theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Jason and Shelly McBride: The Baby Years
The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Ronnie Anne's ironing Lincoln's clothes. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, help me water the plants, please." Ronnie Anne: "In 1 minute, Lincoln, I'm ironing your clothes." Lincoln: "How 'bout you do both at the exact same time?" Ronnie Anne: "Oh, Lincoln, why can't you just help me out for just 1 bit? you know Clyde and Sid will be here any single minute now with our baby twin godkids, Jason and Shelly." Lincoln: "I know, Ronnie Anne, I know." Ronnie Anne: "When Clyde and Sid get here with the twin babies, I can count on your help, it'll be lots of hard work having 2 babies in this apartment." Just then, Clyde and Sid arrive with Baby Jason and Baby Shelly in their arms. Lisa and David have the crib material for Baby Jason and Baby Shelly's overnight visit. Clyde: "Well," Sid: "here we are." Ronnie Anne: "Oh look at you 2, you're such a big growing boy and girl, aren't you?" Baby Jason and Baby Shelly: In Delight Clyde: "Now listen, you guys, we got everything that you need while we're gone out: 2 day supply of pampers, pacifiers, baby wipes, baby formula, baby powder containers," Sid (showing Baby Jason and Baby Shelly the pig and monkey rattles): "and Jason and Shelly's most favorite pig and monkey rattles." Lincoln: "Well," Ronnie Anne: "we'll see you guys in 2 days." Wilbur: "How super thrilling," Lila: "it's gonna be super fun having 2 babies in this apartment." Lincoln: "Yeah, right, sure, just as long as they don't cause any trouble around here." Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne's holding Baby Jason and Baby Shelly up in her arms. Baby Jason and Baby Shelly: In Delight Ronnie Anne: "Jason, Shelly, Jason, Shelly." Luan: "Hey, Lincoln, hey, Ronnie Anne, you wanna see a juggling act?" Lincoln: "We can't right now, Luan," Ronnie Anne: "we need to give Jason and Shelly their baths." Luan: "What for? they're not going anyplace." Lincoln: "Well just as long as they're here," Ronnie Anne: "they're gonna need to come 1st." Lynn: "Hey, what about my coaching business?" Meanwhile in Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bedroom...... Luna: Saxophone IN B Minor Baby Jason and Baby Shelly (off screen): Loudly Baby Jason and Baby Shelly: Loudly Twice Luna: Saxophone In B Minor Again Baby Jason and Baby Shelly: Loudly Again Lola: "Luna, come on, please, seriously!" Luna: "What, you guys? I need to practice." Lori: "Well you're not the only person in this apartment, all you literally think about is music and performing." Luna: "What's the matter with that?" Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lucy's getting something from the refrigerator. Baby Jason and Baby Shelly: Loudly Again Lucy: "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, the little gems are crying again." Ronnie Anne: "Well then, pick them up and hold them for a bit." Lucy: "I'm not gonna pick them up, they smell like urination." Lincoln: "They probably just need changing," Ronnie Anne: "can you just-" Lucy: "Oh come on, it's revolting." Lincoln: "There's nothing revolting about it, it's perfectly natural for them, and quit calling them little gems, they're not little gems, they're a he and a she, and they're names are Jason and Shelly." Lucy: "Oh, yeah, right." Category:The Baby Years Category:The Louder House Category:The Loud House